Tremble
by TactlessChessur
Summary: Typically, Hermione and Draco are stuck in another cupboard. With no obvious approaching escape, an interesting conversation ensues. All Dialogue.  Is being continued, but can be read as complete.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Harry Potter.**

_**Authors Note: **_**Review, please! I love constructive criticism! Also, this is my first dialogue fic, so tell me if it's any good!**

**Thank you so much for all the feedback! I have decided to continue it!**

**This chapter has been renewed, as I received a couple of reveiws referring to mistakes I had made. Hopefully this one is pretty much perfect!**

**Special thank you to **_frostykitten_ **for suggesting the appropriate rating change and also to **_Mysteriously Moi _**for informing me of the minor "..." screw up. I hope they're sorted now :)**

_**Summary**__: Typically, Hermione and Draco are stuck in another cupboard. With no obvious approaching escape, an interesting conversation ensues._

**Tremble**

"OW! Get off my foot, Mudblood!"

"Move over!"

"A little bit difficult, in case you hadn't noticed!"

"Do you _have_ to take up so much room?"

"I think you'll find you're the one compromising the space!"

"_I'm_ the one squashed against the wall!"

"Well squash more, then!"

"Oh, shove off!"

"Have you ever even _heard _of a diet, Mudblood?"

"You've never seen my body, Malfoy!"

"It's not my fault you hide it under those hideously frumpy clothes!"

"Because I don't want perverts like you lusting over it!"

"You're suggesting I'd find you attractive? Don't make me laugh!"

"How could I forget? Your sleazy racist mind can't find it's way past my blood status."

"What makes you think I'd find you any more appealing if you had worthy ancestry?"

"Face it, Ferret, you shag anything with breasts."

"Quite the contrary; we've already established that I wouldn't touch you if my life depended on it."

"Newsflash, Malfoy; your arms are currently wrapped around my waist."

"I tried unwrapping them just now and whacked my elbow on the shelf."

"What a pity."

"After the tingling finally stopped I resigned to keeping them where they are. It's less painful."

"Aren't you worried I'm contagious?"

"No fear, I intend to wash thoroughly as soon as we're out of this cupboard."

"Cold shower, Malfoy? I knew you couldn't resist me."

"I've never even been able to see your figure! What's to resist?"

"So you admit it, then!"

"Admit what?"

"You've been looking! I knew I saw you staring at me during breakfast!"

"I was _not _staring!"

"And I thought those constant eyes in the back of my head felt oddly ferrety."

"How can eyes feel ferrety?"

"Yours do."

"That fails to answer my question, Granger."

"Ooh, we've upgraded from Mudblood, have we?"

"Makes you uncomfortable, does it, _Granger?_"

"Actually it does. I don't appreciate the way you're making it sound like we're friends."

"So you'd hate me even more I started calling you _Hermione._"

"…"

"Did you just tremble?"

"I'm cold."

"And it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that you found the way I said your name incredibly

alluring."

"None at all."

"You don't sound too confident there, _Hermione._"

"…"

"You did it again!"

"I told you, I'm cold!"

"You can't lie to me when you're flush against my chest."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I can feel you. If anything, you're hot."

"I knew it wouldn't be long before you gave in to temptation."

"I guarantee you, _Hermione,_ if I gave in to temptation you'd know about it."

"…"

"You did it again."

"…"

"What? You're giving me the silent treatment now?"

"There's temptation there, though?"

"I never said that."

"Oh."

"However, you _would_ know about it."

"Right."

"Calling you gorgeous? Definitely not giving in."

"Of course."

"It would simply be stating fact."

"…"

"…"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Say it again, Draco."

"…"

"Look who's trembling now."

"It's just the way you say it."

"I'll say it again if you repeat what you said just now."

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Yes you are."

"I've just said loads of things."

"You know exactly which one I'm on about, Draco."

"…"

"Please, just say it. It's not… I never… People don't often tell me that."

"…"

"Draco, please."

"… You're gorgeous, Hermione."

"Thank you."

"…"

"You're not too bad yourself."

"That's all you have to say? I've just called you beautiful and you say I'm 'not too bad'?"

"Actually, you called me gorgeous."

"…"

"Do you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"…"

"Draco?"

"Of course I do. Who doesn't?"

"T-thank you."

"Why?"

"…"

"Hermione?"

"…"

"Hermione."

"…"

"Hermione, are you _crying?_"

"…"

"Please don't cry."

"…"

"What did I say?"

"… No one's ever called me beautiful before. Or gorgeous."

"_What?"_

"When it comes to me, their list of adjectives is frequently limited to 'know it all', 'bookworm' and

'mudblood.'

"Then they're all blind."

"Up until now, that list included you as well."

"…"

"What changed your mind?"

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

"I'm not sure."

"…"

"I mean, truthfully, before this year I'd never been capable of looking past your blood status."

"That much was obvious."

"Then I got on the Hogwarts Express two months ago and saw you parading the carriages, head held high and proud as you showed off your prefect badge. I saw the determination in your eyes, the glint that said you refused to be dragged down."

"Really?"

"I guess I kind of fell in love with it."

"…"

"I don't love _you_!"

"Oh, that's a relief!"

"No, I just love your personality. Your immense willpower, your intelligence, your strength; even your

ridiculous Gryffindork courage. You're pretty damn amazing."

"Oh, Draco."

"…"

"You trembled again."

"Stop smirking."

"I can't help myself."

"I'm sure you can _Hermione._"

"…"

"Face it. You love my voice."

"You've practically orgasmed every time I've said your name!"

"I can't help it when you moan like that."

"_Oh, Draco_!"

"Stop."

"_Draco!"_

"If you don't stop, I'll give into temptation."

"_Draco! Oh, Draco! Draco Malfoy!_"

"I mean it, Hermione."

"_Oh! Oh, Drac-_umphh!"

"…"

"…"

"I warned you."

"…"

"…"

"Wow."

"Yeah. Wow."

"Do it again."

"I don't know; maybe I didn't like it."

"_Drac-_mpfhh!"

"…"

"Didn't like it, huh?"

"Shut up."

"Ow. Draco, do you think you could move a second? Your wand is poking me in the stomach."

"…"

"Draco?"

"That's not my wand."

"…"

"…"

"_Oh."_

"Yeah."

"Right."

"…"

"Kiss me again."

"Try stopping me."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Harry Potter.**

_**Authors Note: **_**Review, please! I love constructive criticism! Also, this is my first dialogue fic, so tell me if it's any good!**

_**Summary**__: Typically, Hermione and Draco are stuck in another cupboard. With no obvious approaching escape, an interesting conversation ensues._

**Tremble - Part II**

"Stop fidgeting, Hermione!"

"…"

"Haha! You still shudder!"

"It's time to face the fact that you do too, _Draco._"

"…"

"Wow. That feels weird when I'm in your lap."

"Get off my lap, then."

"No. Maybe I enjoyed it."

"You enjoyed it when I…

"_Oh!_"

"Interesting…"

"_Hhhmm._"

"You are so beautiful, Hermione."

"GAH! Don't do that!"

"I thought you said you liked it earlier!"

"Not that! Don't kiss my neck!"

"I thought girls liked that sort of thing."

"They probably do, but I don't."

"Are you even a girl?"

"You should hope so, bearing in mind you've spent the last hour shoving your tongue down my throat."

"Hey! I was not the only one shoving!"

"I wasn't complaining, Draco."

"…"

"_Oooh._"

"I'm liking this new discovery."

"_Hmmm… _No, sto-_oh._"

"You don't want me to."

"Yes I do-_oooh._"

"Liar."

"Coward."

"Annoying."

"Aggravating."

"Know-it-all."

"Idiot."

"Bookworm."

"Man-whore."

"Brilliant."

"Sneaky."

"Beautiful."

"Luscious."

"Amazing."

"Sexy."

"Adorable."

"Sweet."

"Perfect."

"_Mine._"

"…"

"…"

"What did you say?"

"You're mine."

"…"

"Did you really think I was going to let you go after all of this?"

"…"

"Draco-"

"Say it again."

"You're mine?"

"Again."

"You're mine."

"One more time."

"You're mine, Draco."

"And you're mine."

"Mmmph…"

"…"

"…"

"I never thought I'd be glad to be locked in a cupboard."

"You're glad to be in here? I can't wait to get out!"

"Wait, _what?_"

"It's dusty and murky and cramped-"

"But you-"

"And it smells awful and I can't see anything-"

"But you just-"

"And I've got this itch that I just can't reach, and-"

"But you just said that-"

"And, I mean, I want to be able to kiss my new boyfriend in public, already!"

"…"

"Too much?"

"No, definitely not."

"I _knew_ you were desperate to have me."

"I can't pretend."

"I want to kiss you in front of Harry and Ron."

"Can you imagine the Weasel's face?"

"It would match his hair!"

"…"

"…"

"How long have we been in here?"

"Almost two hours, I think."

"Time sure flies-"

"When you're stuck in a closet with your arch nemesis?"

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

"It was predictable."

"I'm sure."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Hermione?"

"…"

"Hermione?"

"…"

"_Hermioneeeee."_

"What, Draco?"

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to sleep."

"Ah. Is my chest a comfortable pillow?"

"Actually-"

"I knew it. There is nothing I'm not good at. Even being a pillow."

"Actually, it's rather hard. Not particularly cushiony."

"You're loving it really."

"Yes. I wouldn't have you any other way."

"What can I say? I'm perfect."

"Tone it down a little, Mr Egotistical."

"Mr _what?_"

"Never mind. Can I sleep now?"

"Then who can I talk to?"

"The mops?"

"But you're such a better conversationalist!"

"What about the buckets?"

"They don't have _your _voice?

"_Oh, no! _How will you ever survive without my voice?"

"I simply won't! My heart will stop beating within my chest and I'll… die."

"_Oh,_ _Draco._"

"I've already warned you not to moan my name.

"That wasn't moaning. That was sighing. There's a difference."

"Hardly."

"Whatever. I'm sleeping."

"No! Don't leave me!"

"I'm still right here!"

"I'll never let go, Hermione!"

"Have you watched _The Titanic _recently?"

"It's a stupid film."

"You watched it!"

"She promises she'll never let go, right before she drops his frozen corpse into the ocean. She has real

commitment issues."

"You watched a _muggle_ film!"

"So what if I did?"

"…"

"Hermione."

"…"

"Hermione!"

"…"

"Can you please stop ignoring me?"

"I'm sorry. I'm in shock."

"Why?"

"You, Draco Malfoy, prejudiced pureblood, has been watching muggle films."

"You can't still think I'm prejudiced!"

"And why not?"

"Because I've named _you_ my girlfriend!"

"…"

"Oh, come on Hermione."

"…"

"What did I say this time?"

"You still think of me as a Mudblood."

"I never said that!"

"'I've named _you _my girlfriend'? Sound a little shocked there, Malfoy. You still don't think my blood is worthy."

"So we're back to last names again, are we?"

"Seems that way."

"You're being ridiculous!"

"_I'm _being ridiculous?"

"Yes!"

"HOW?"

"In the time we've been trapped in this cupboard, I've been the first boy to call you beautiful, I've listened to you _moan_ my name, I've kissed you senseless and I've informed you that your mine and I'm not letting you go. I've practically confessed my love for you and discovered you're ticklish on your neck, I've admitted to watching a muggle film and then, simply because I _can't believe_ I have such an amazing girlfriend, you accuse me of still thinking of you as a _mudblood._"

"…"

"Well, say something!"

"I'm not ticklish."

"ARGH! I can't _believe _you!"

"Well I'm not!"

"…"

"Draco?"

"…"

"Draco?"

"…"

"Draco!"

"…"

"_Draaaacooo."_

"It's not so nice being ignored, is it?"

"I'm sorry."

"No, you're not."

"Am too."

"Are not."

"Am too!"

"Are not!"

"Am - this is stupid."

"So I'm stupid now, too."

"Draco, please."

"…"

"I really am sorry, Draco."

"Yeah. Okay."

"No need to be sarcastic."

"…"

"Draco. I'm sorry I didn't believe you were genuine."

"…"

"I'm sorry I falsely accused you."

"It's okay."

"No, it's not! I was mean and unfair to you."

"I'm over it."

"Draco…"

"Seriously, Hermione. I've moved on. It was petty anyway."

"I'm still sorry."

"I know."

"I'm not sure if you've noticed but I'm trying to kiss you. I never realised how difficult it was to turn my head 180 degrees. Stop laughing! It's hard!"

"Come here."

"…"

"…"

"GAH!"

"You so _are _ticklish."

"Stop smirking!"

"Make me."

"Gladly."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Harry Potter.**

_**Authors Note: **_**Review, please! I love constructive criticism! Also, this is my first dialogue fic, so tell me if it's any good!**

**I know there are a few people that may feel a little cheated that I've been updating, despite it being marked as complete. My reasoning is that it is plotless, and therefore find it could quite easily appear finished at the end of each chapter. These updates are more to entertain myself and also to appease any reader who doesn't really want it to end just yet.**

**I'd also like to let you all know that it is very likely that I will continue updating this story. There will hopefully be a very clear and entertaining ending. ^^**

_**Summary**__: Typically, Hermione and Draco are stuck in another cupboard. With no obvious approaching escape, an interesting conversation ensues._

**Tremble - Part III**

"Hermione? You awake?"

"…"

"I'll take that as a _no_, then."

"…"

"Maybe you're being untruthful to me, though."

"…"

"Maybe you're actually just pretending."

"…"

"Sorry for telling you to go on a diet earlier."

"…"

"Your weight on my lap is actually quite comforting. Although my legs are starting to go dead."

"…"

"Your hair is so soft. Less wild than it was in first year. I'm rather partial to it."

"…"

"I'm going to tell you something, Hermione."

"…"

"I'm only warning you because I don't want you to up and run away."

"…"

"I was lying earlier."

"…"

"I told you I realised I liked you two months ago."

"…"

"I think I've liked you for years."

"…"

"Since I first saw you, in truth."

"…"

"I walked past that carriage and watched you rip at Weasel over some phoney spell and the dirt on his

nose."

"…"

"I remember, I stood there and thought; 'Can she get any more perfect?'"

"…"

"You were beautiful to me then, too."

"…"

"When I found out you were muggleborn - not mudblood, see? - I had to hide my feelings. My father would've skinned me alive if he ever found out I was lusting after you."

"…"

"I always tried to look after you though. You never knew, but I was there."

"…"

"When I found out you had been petrified in second year, I was furious. I ran straight to the infirmary and held your hand until Pothead and Weasel came. Then I had to cast a disillusionment charm and disappear before they got suspicious."

"…"

"Every time something happened to you, I tried to help. Behind the scenes, you know? Sometimes I actually managed. Gave one of you the hint you needed to find your way. Potter usually got there first, though."

"…"

"I lied twice, actually."

"…"

"I said I didn't love you."

"…"

"You sounded relieved when I said so, though."

"…"

"Was that real? Did you truly not want me to love you?"

"…"

"Or were you covering up?"

"…"

"Do you love me too, Hermione?"

"…"

"Never mind. I'll ask when you wake up."

"…"

"Or not. I'm a bit of a coward like that."

"…"

"Well, I think it's time to unlock the cupboard. You'd kill me if you knew I never really cast that spell…

_Alohamora!_"

"…"

"AHHH! MY EYES!"

"What? What the Hell, Draco?"

"THE LIGHT! IT BURNS!"

"Draco?"

"I CAN'T SEE!"

"Draco? What's going on? What's with all the yelling?"

"I'll explain if you just give me a second to regain my sight…"

"Oh! The door's open!"

"Well observed."

"Does this mean we have to leave, now?"

"I think so."

"That's a shame. Come on; let's get up."

"..."

"That means you have to let go of my waist."

"No. I shan't."

"Draco..."

"Don't want to."

"You are _so_ stubborn."

"And you are _so_ ticklish."

"GAH! Unfair, unfair!"

"You're loving it."

"_Clearly._"

"You are _loving_ the feel of my hands running all over your hot, tiny little body."

"Well they're not so much running as - _oh._ Now their running."

"Still want to get up?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Tough luck."

"Wait, what?"

"We have Potions now."

"Oh, shoot!"

"Come on, beautiful. Up you get."

"Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"You're holding my hand."

"I noticed."

"I never thought you would."

"You're stuck with me, it seems. You're never going to get to leave."

"Never? Promise?"

"Swear on my life."

"_Oh, Draco!_"

"You do that one more time and you will find yourself up against a wall."

"..."

"Good girl."

"_Oh Dra-mphhh_."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"_Ooh_, look - a cupboard."

"No, Draco!"

_"Whaaattt?"_

"Potions?"

"Damn my stupid Godfather."

"There's no need to curse him, Draco. I know you love him."

"I don't _love_ anyone."

"..."

"..."

"Really?"

"Y-yes."

"Nobody at all?"

"N-no."

"Not even- never mind."

"Not even who, Hermione?"

"It doesn't matter, Draco. Let's get to Potions - we're late enough already."

"Fine. I'll let you go on one condition."

"I kiss you?"

"Make that two, then."

"Oh? What's the other one?"

"I sit next to you in Potions."

"As long as there's a free desk, okay."

"Every Potions lesson from this day forward."

"What about Ron and Harry?"

"Do you want me to let you go or not?"

"That's a good question."

"Every Potions lesson from this day forward."

"I don't know, Draco - they need me to fix their screw ups."

"Let Snape eat them. Dungeon bats get hungry too, you know."

"That's not funny!"

"Then why are you laughing?"

"Okay. Maybe it is a little."

"Will you sit next to me, or won't you?"

"..."

"If you don't answer me soon, I'm going to extend it to DADA, too."

"... I wouldn't mind that."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"You can't take that back now. From this day on, you are obligated to sit beside me in every Potions and DADA lesson."

"That's okay."

"Good. You never had much choice anyway."

"I guessed. Can we go now?"

"Not until you give me my kiss."

"If I must."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Wow. That was definately the best so far."

"Agreed. To Potions?"

"To Potions!"

"..."

"..."

"What's our excuse?"

"What do you mean?"

"For being late. What should we tell him?"

"Am I allowed to flaunt you as my girlfriend?"

"Certainly not to teachers!"

"Not even to this one? I mean he'll find out sooner or later, anyway."

"Fine; but only if it comes down to it."

"Then I'll simply throw open the door, kiss you in the doorway until everyone is looking, raise our hands and say we found ourselves in a compromising situation."

"In a cupboard?"

"I might leave that bit out."

"Good plan. He'd have them all destroyed."

"Then Filch would _not_ be a very happy squib."

"Well, here we are. Now what was the first stage of your plan?"

"Throwing open the door, I believe."

"And next was-_mpphh!"_

"..."

"..."

"And then... Sorry, sir, we found ourselves in a compromising situation."

"There isn't a free desk. I'll have to sit with Neville, I-"

"You. Gryffindork. Move."

"Draco, that was cruel."

"Look, Hermione, a conveniently free desk!"

"How coincidental."

"Indeed."


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Harry Potter.**

_**Authors Note: **_**Review, please! I love constructive criticism! Also, this is my first dialogue fic, so tell me if it's any good!**

_**Summary**__: Typically, Hermione and Draco are stuck in another cupboard. With no obvious approaching escape, an interesting conversation ensues._

**Tremble - Part IV**

"Draco, if you don't stop fiddling with my hair I am bound to drop something in this potion."

"Well it's hardly my fault that your uncontrollable mane keeps getting in my way!"

"It's because of the humidity of the room. It's frizzed."

"I did notice."

"Stop playing with it! It's distracting!"

"As distracting as this is?"

"People are watching, Draco."

"And?"

"One of those people is your Godfather. He looks like he's about to hurl slugs like Ron did in second year."

"Ah, good times."

"It was awful, really. Poor Ron couldn't speak without another one of the slimy creatures erupting from his mouth. He was rendered silent for a good couple of hours."

"And that's a bad thing, is it?"

"... Perhaps not."

"It's just a shame his speechlessness wasn't a little more permanent, I think."

"No need to be mean, Draco."

"What can I say? It's in my nature."

"I'm sure. Now, stop touching me and step away from the cauldron."

"I don't know. Maybe I favour being close to you over keeping any mishaps at bay."

"If this potion explodes, Draco, your hair will be ruined."

"I don't understand why everybody seems to think my hair is so important to me! I honestly don't care about it as much as everybody assumes!"

"Your hair will quite literally stand on end if I drop this in. It will then turn a lovely shade of fuchsia before, after a few minutes, completely crumbling and falling out. I advise you step away if you'd like to leave bald heads to middle aged men."

"..."

"Good boy."

"Hermione?"

"Yes Draco?"

"I'm bored."

"So entertain yourself. This potion needs to be perfect if I want Snape to ever forgive me for your little entrance earlier."

"It was brilliant, if I do say so myself."

"Harry and Ron keep looking back at us. Harry looks like he wants to strangle you. Ron looks strangled."

"..."

"Stop pulling faces at them, Draco. You look ridiculous."

"I'm simply demonstrating my impressions of them, my love."

"I'm pretty sure neither one walks around with their tongue hanging out of their mouth and their finger up their nose."

"I don't believe you've ever witnessed the Weasel after a Quidditch match."

"Ew."

"Exactly."

"Harry's turning red now. Maybe you should stop making obscene gestures against my body."

"Don't worry about them, love. You just concentrate on that delightful potion."

"Delightful? Draco, this potion is used to make a victim spontaneously combust from the inside."

"Remind me why Snape's asked us to brew this? It seems a little dark."

"Maybe he's looking for a new punishment method for misbehaving Gryffindors?"

"There are a few I wouldn't mind watching burn up, in honesty."

"I wonder who they might be."

"Well, aside from the obvious, there are the Creevey midgets. They're still asking for my autograph and are constantly taking photos."

"And here I thought you loved being the centre of attention."

"Only on occasion, my love. There is such thing as too much interest."

"Possibly akin to what you're demonstrating towards me right now?"

"I could never give you too much attention, my love. You deserve to be thought about at every moment. You deserve to be at the forefront of my mind at all times. You deserve to be taken into consideration for every decision I make."

"Wow. Okay."

"You deserve to be the most important thing in my life, my love."

"Intense, Draco. And what's with all this 'my love' business?"

"You don't like it?"

"..."

"Okay, what do you want to be called?"

"How about Hermione?"

"What kind of pet name is that?"

"It isn't one. That's my point."

"Don't be so boring, Hermione! There must be one name you like."

"There is. My own."

"What about 'Sweets'?"

"Do I _look_ like a candy cane?"

"Alright, that's a no. 'Baby'?"

"Definitely not. Can't risk you breaking into annoying song where you repeat the same word over and over."

"What?"

"Never mind. It's a no."

"How about 'Bambi'?"

"'Bambi'? Where on earth did you get that from?"

"You're eyes are doe-like."

"Are you trying to say I look similar to a deer?"

"I never said that, I said..."

"Whatever. No to 'Bambi'."

"Okay... 'Dear Heart'?"

"Don't you dare."

"'Pumpkin'?"

"I swear, if you even try, I will poison your juice."

"'My Queen'."

"This is getting ridiculous."

"'Pookie'."

"Would you like to keep your head?"

"'Sugar'."

"No."

"'Bunny'."

"No."

"'Bun buns'."

"Where _are_ you getting all these? Do you have a list or something?"

"My mind is an endless store of information."

"Useless information."

"Next. 'Angel'."

"..."

"'Angel'?"

"That doesn't sound _so_ bad. Better than 'Pumpkin', anyway."

"Yes! Finally, success!"

"Don't get too excited. It's only a pet name."

"But it's _my_ pet name for _you! _It's a step forward in our relationship!"

"Draco, we became a couple less than two hours ago."

"That's irrelevant. Now, what are _you_ going to call _me?_"

"How about... 'Draco'?"

"Come on, Angel, appease me."

"You're being silly."

"Call me 'Prince Charming'."

"I am _not_ calling you 'Prince Charming'."

"_Please?_"

"No."

"Spoilsport."

"If I _must_ call you something, I'll call you 'Dragon'. There. Sorted."

"'Dragon'?"

"Yes."

"'Dragon'. 'Dragon'."

"Alright, it's settled. I'm 'Angel' and you're 'Dragon'. Can I finish this potion in peace, now?"

"'Dragon' sounds okay. I'm appeased."

"Good."

"You may continue with the potion."

"I'm done now, actually."

"Seriously? We still have half an hour left of the lesson."

"Brilliant observation."

"And we only sat down twenty minutes ago."

"You're wonderful at this, aren't you?"

"I'm wonderful at many things. Which particular one were you referring to, my angel?"

"Stating the obvious, dear dragon."

"Okay, I think I actually _heard_ your eyes roll just now."

"Exaggeration is unnecessary."

"It's so much fun though. Like sarcasm."

"Thrill of my life."

"You like to use sarcasm, don't you angel?"

"It has its uses."

"For example?"

"Confusing small minded men. I often use it on Harry and Ron; they generally go silent for a short while as they attempt to calculate whether I was in fact serious about my acceptance of their suggestion to go swimming with the Giant Squid."

"You're a cruel woman, angel."

"I bet you're regretting naming me your other half now, aren't you?"

"Never. In fact, your mean streak is only attracting me more."

"Fantastic. Now I'll have you kissing my feet."

"I could do that if you wanted me to, you know."

"Don't you dare."

"I was only offering."

"And I'm refusing your offer. Now stay here while I hand Snape our potion."

"You realise that you gave me no chance to contribute any effort towards this assignment?"

"I do. My history with Potions partners has caused me to develop a great phobia of letting anyone assist me, for fear something accidentally results melted, engorged, shrunk or destroyed."

"I'm honestly not surprised, after partners like Longbottom and Weasley."

"Yes. Now I'm going to walk away, all the way to Snape's desk, and place it in front of him. I will then return immediately, so _don't _follow me. Alright?"

"I don't know what you're -"

"Sit."

"..."

"Stay."

"Woof."

"Good boy."

"..."

"I told you not to follow me!"

"You were too far away!"

"I was less than five metres away, Draco."

"That's five metres too far, my angel."

"So what, you expect me to remain attached to you at all times?"

"I'd like that. Preferably at the lips."

"You're insatiable."

"You love it."

"Snape's wants to deduct a hundred points from both houses, if his expression's anything to go by. Let's go sit back down before he acts on it."

"Alright."

"It'd be much easier to move if you weren't clinging to me, Draco."

"I want to keep you wrapped in my arms like this forever."

"That's all very well for me, Draco, as I can still see perfectly fine. You must, however, be struggling to see over my 'uncontrollable mane'?"

"It's settled down a little."

"That's great. Can you let me go now?"

"Nope."

"I'm going to have to sit in your lap if you don't."

"That's what I was aiming for."

"Ah yes. You find my weight on your lap quite comforting, don't you?"

"... Pardon?"

"That's what you said earlier, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry, what?"

"In the broom cupboard. You apologised for telling me to go on a diet."

"You were supposed to be asleep."

"Oh, I'm ever so sorry. I didn't realise I was breaking rules by remaining awake."

"You should have told me you could hear what I was saying."

"I didn't feel much like talking, to be honest. I just wanted to listen to you speak."

"..."

"You revealed some rather interesting things, didn't you?"

"..."

"Like how you're secretly fond of my hair."

"Partial. Partial to it."

"Right, partial. And that you've actually liked me longer than you claimed earlier."

"..."

"You phrased it rather poetically, if I do say so myself."

"..."

"You really thought I was perfect, that day on the train?"

"More than. I still do."

"Draco, I need to tell you something."

"Now? We only have twenty minutes until the end of the lesson, can't it wait?"

"It's important."

"..."

"Draco, please don't be hurt by what I'm about to say."

"That means I inevitably will be, doesn't it?"

"I like you."

"That doesn't hurt."

"I don't _love_ you."

"..."

"I'm sorry."

"That d-doesn't hurt either."

"I think I can, though."

"..."

"If you let me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That I don't love you yet, but I'm starting to think that, in time, I could. If you wanted me to."

"Of course I do, you fluffy headed nutter."

"Insulting me is not the way to go, Draco Malfoy."

"Sorry, _Angel_."

"Don't overuse it."

"I can and I will."

"Do you know something, my lovely little dragon?"

"I know that I never want you to say it like that again."

"Do you know something else?"

"I know a lot of things. It's highly possible I know this particular one."

"I rather like you, Draco Malfoy."

"That's always a good thing."

"Ten minutes until the end of the lesson."

"I love you, Hermione Granger."

"I know, Draco."


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer:**_** I don't own Harry Potter.**

_**Authors Note: **_**Review, please! I love constructive criticism! Also, this is my first dialogue fic, so tell me if it's any good!**

**I'm ever so sorry, I seem to have omitted Hermione's confrontation with Draco about the fact she knew he had purposefully locked her in the cupboard with him and merely faked any attempts at an unlocking spell. You'll have to imagine they've already had that undoubtedly conversation, dear readers, as this is set three months after that particularly steamy cupboard session.**

**Hey, if I'm feeling generous, I may write it at the end as an extra ;)**

_**Summary**__: Typically, Hermione and Draco are stuck in another cupboard. With no obvious approaching escape, an interesting conversation ensues._

**Tremble - Part V**

"Draco, what the _hell_ was that?"

"What was _what_, my angel?"

"That! That annoyingly gorgeous dress that undoubtedly cost hundreds of galleons! It's _pure silk,_ Draco!"

"I believe you just answered your own question, dear."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I meant; What the hell was it doing on my bed?"

"It sounds like gift. Perhaps a gift from a very wealthy and generous young gentleman who cares very much about you and would love to see what you look like in green?"

"This has got to stop, Draco."

"What has got to stop, my angel? You're being very cryptic."

"You! _You _have got to stop!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop driving me insane with ridiculously expensive presents that you leave for me to find at a time you're conveniently absent."

"Would you rather I gave them to you in person? I can do that, if you'd like."

"_No!_ I want you to desist in spending such outrageous sums of money on me! It's completely senseless!"

"Are you saying that you don't like any of the things I've given you?"

"I didn't say that, I said -"

"So that necklace I left under your pillow, you didn't fancy that at all?"

"It's very beautiful, Draco, and I'm proud to wear it, but did it have to be encrusted with diamonds _and _emeralds?"

"And the music box that played the lullaby from your childhood that you told me about, you haven't been using it to help you sleep on nights where your insomnia kicks in?"

"It was very thoughtful, Draco, and admittedly very useful. However, it's not only handmade, it's decorated in _rubies and gold!_"

"And that signed first edition of _Hogwarts: A History _that I left for you to discover on your bedside table; you didn't appreciate it at all?"

"Draco, don't be silly. You know how much trouble Harry and Ron had trying to tear me away from it this morning. I love it. I love them all."

"So, you _do _in fact like the gifts I've given you?"

"That's what I just said, isn't it?"

"Hermione, why are you so adamant to dispute my love for you?"

"Pardon?"

"You don't seem to understand that the reason I'm giving you these isn't to bribe you about your feelings for me, but because I _want_ to spoil you."

"But Draco, that's a ridiculous concept!"

"No it isn't! You deserve to be spoilt, angel. You deserve to have everything in the world that you want; and I want to be the one who can give it to you."

"Perhaps I don't _want_ to be spoilt; did you consider that possibility?"

"In fact, I did. I then disregarded and overlooked it."

"AGH! _You_ are _infuriating!_"

"No, I think you'll find that's _you_. _I'm_ just rich, good looking, generous and deeply in love with you."

"..."

"Hermione, I'm begging you. _Please_ believe that I am not trying to pressure you into telling me that you love me before you are ready."

"What _are_ you doing, then?"

"It's called being _honest,_ Angel."

"And you feel the need to say it so often because?"

"I want you to know that I'm happy to wait for you to decide on your own feelings. I'm letting you know that I'm not going to stop loving you while you take your time figuring things out. I'm making sure that you're secure in the knowledge that I won't be leaving you until you ask me to."

"..."

"Alright?"

"Why do you do it, Draco?"

"I believe I've literally _just_ explained that."

"No, I mean; why do you keep loving me? It's been three months already, and I still haven't said those words back to you."

"It's sounds awfully like you're trying to convince me to stop, Hermione."

"_No!_ No, all I wanted to know is; how are you so patient? How can you wait for so long?"

"Hermione, I waited five years for you to let me _kiss _you. I think I'm capable of waiting a while longer for you to make sense of your emotions."

"That reminds me, actually; why didn't you kiss me before you locked me in that cupboard with you?"

"My, we're simply _brimming _with questions today, aren't we?"

"Please resist making aggravating quips and just answer it."

"You seem to have opportunely forgotten your previous hatred for me, Angel."

"I never hated you _that_ much, Draco."

"You're such an awful liar. I must've mentioned that to you before?"

"Once or twice."

"..."

"Alright, you caught me. We both know I wasn't your biggest fan."

"Finally, we agree on _something _today."

"Oh, _be quiet_, you infuriating ferret!"

"No! I have said _nothing_ wrong, you maddening bookworm!"

"It'd be so much better if you just said _nothing_ at all!"

"Why don't you just cast a _silencio_ and be done with it, then?"

"Don't tempt me!"

"You might want to take the opportunity now, Granger, before I turn it around and cast it on you, instead!"

"What have _I_ done?"

"You've done nothing but exasperate me with your never-ending enquiries since you found that dress on your bed!"

"Which, in fact, brings me nicely back round to what I wanted to talk to you about. I -"

"No, no, _no._ We are _done _with the questions, now."

"I don't think so, Malfoy. We're not even half way there, yet. Tell me -"

"_Silencio!_"

"..."

"I did warn you, Granger. Now you have no option but listen to _me_, for once."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"I am sick of this arguing, Hermione."

"..."

"I mean, I know we've always fought, but it's never been _this_ bad."

"..."

"Sure, I admit that before the insults were a little more malicious."

"..."

"But at least we were always bickering over things we truly thought mattered."

"..."

"For example, when I told Weasley he and his family ought to die their hair to a less threatening shade. Honestly, I thought they were a _fire hazard._ I was only thinking about the safety of the school. But you still felt the need to throw that stupid hex at me. I couldn't my hair to turn back from that awful striped gold and red for _four _days. Eventually I went - in shame, mind - to see Snape and ask for assistance."

"..."

"Back then, we were fighting over things that were of actual _significance_ to us. Not trivial little things like the fact I love to spoil you and you hate to admit that you love everything I give you."

"..."

"I hate that we keep clashing, Hermione."

"..."

"You know I love you. I can't even try denying that, after my little speech earlier. I care about you more than anything in my life. I'll do anything for you; I even wore freaking _Gryffindor _colourswith you in the freaking_ Gryffindor _stand to support _freaking Gryffindor _at the last Gryffindor-vs-Ravenclaw Quidditch match!"

"..."

"I love you. You know it. I will never regret telling you those words, or tricking you into staying in that cupboard with me so that I could maybe gather the courage to finally kiss you and give you all the compliments you'd always wanted to receive."

"..."

"But I'm starting to wonder if this is right for you. On your side, I'm starting to think that maybe this is just all a big mistake, that we should've never happened. That -

*SMACK*

"_OW! CHRIST_, WOMAN! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"..."

"Oh, right..."

"Don't you _dare_ say that! Don't you _ever_ say that!"

"Say _what? _OW? That HURT!"

"Shut _up, _you big wimp!"

"What the _hell_ did you punch me for?"

"If you ever tell me that we're a mistake again, I will hit you five times harder."

"You can't honestly tell me that you've not had second thoughts, Hermione. I've been seeing it in your eyes, recently. That flash of confliction as you try to figure out whether this, _us_, is right."

"For your information, I have _never _reconsidered my decision to be with you!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"_Yes!_"

"Then what was the variance in your eyes?"

"I was working out how to tell you that _I love you!_"

"..."

"This wasn't quite how I intended it, in all honesty, but you've thoroughly scuppered any plans I had, you dimwit."

"..."

"Speak, or I'll make sure you can't. It really is rather unpleasant not being able to have any chance to voice your opinion when someone else is just ranting on at you, _trust me._ I've recently experienced it."

"Do you mean it, Angel?"

"Oh, no. You will _not_ calm me down by calling me that."

_"Do you mean it?"_

"Yes, you idiot! I _love _you! I don't just _like _you, I don't even _hate_ you; I _love _you!"

"I'm so glad I waited. It was worth it."

"I'm sorry for taking so long, Draco, I - _mphhh..."_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Can we stop fighting now?"

"I can guarantee you, Draco; the arguments will not be stopping anytime soon."

"I'm actually rather relieved, in fact. They do ensure the passion remains in our relationship."

"_Ha!_"

"I meant, can we stop _this_ argument? It's silly."

"I agree completely. I've found something much more passionate."

"Oh, really? And what would tha- _hummmph..._"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Yes. Definitely more passionate."


End file.
